John Jude Palencar
John Jude Palencar — Cover Artist Website *The Art of John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki Type of Cover Art Fantasy, SciFi, Horror cover art About the Artist John Jude Palencar: (born 1957) is an American fantasy, science fiction, and horror artist. Over 100 book covers have been adorned by his art, including all four covers of the Inheritance Cycle series by Christopher Paolini. He graduated from the Columbus College of Art and Design in 1980. ~ John Jude Palencar - Wikipedia * Full Bio: John Jude Palencar Bio * More: John Jude Palencar - Artist Profile - Gallery | Tor.com Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Client List Awards Reference Links Websites, Portfolios: *The Art of John Jude Palencar Artist Page at Newford Wiki *John Jude Palencar - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki Galleries: *John Jude Palencar - Gallery | Tor.com *Artodyssey: John Jude Palencar *Surrealism and Visionary art: John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar - Art - Nucleus | Art Gallery and Store *El Nostromo Peregrino: John Jude Palencar *Tolkien Art 2005 *John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar. Book covers. - Book Graphics *reviews_and_ramblings | Behind the Cover: John Jude Palencar *John Jude Palencar *>: The Jaw Dropping Art Of John Jude Palencar *Sanatçıl Baykuş: John Jude Palencar *"john jude palencar": Search Results | National Geographic Creative Posted Art: *john jude palencar on Tumblr *John Jude Palencar on Pinterest | 103 Pins *Artist Profile: John Jude Palencar (1957– ) | Through the Shattered Lens *John Jude Palencar | Richard Solomon Artists Representative *john jude palencar - Comic Art Member Gallery Results - Page 1 *John Jude Palencar explores Death and Time on the... | *Computer wallpaper: "The Wild Swans" (variation) by John Jude Palencar | Flickr - Photo Sharing! *Art by John Jude Palencar - Fantasy Art Photo (13958185) - Fanpop Articles with Art: *The Society of Illustrators: Hamilton King Award Honoree John Jude Palencar *Artist: John Jude Palencar - SFRevu Review *John Jude Palencar | Lines and Colors :: a blog about drawing, painting, illustration, comics, concept art and other visual arts *John Jude Palencar teases fans – The official Inheritance Cycle fan community *Artsy Editorial | Contemporary Paintings Fit For a Dark, Gothic Novel | Artsy *Friday Favorites: John Jude Palencar | Stainless Steel Droppings *Speaking of John Jude Palencar's Artwork *The Mustang Minute : John Jude Palencar (Lu’s Weekly Art Spotlight) *John Jude Palencar Wins 2008 Spectrum Grand Master Award - SF Signal *Cover Story: John Jude Palencar - Vorpalizer Vorpalizer *Guests - Norwescon 33s *Christina Ruth Johnson: Cover Artists: John Jude Palencar Interiews: *Dragon Week: Interview with John Jude Palencar | Suvudu Book Liats *John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Goodreads | John Jude Palencar (Illustrator of Heaven) - click "more books", bottom right *Origins: The Art of John Jude Palencar by John Jude Palencar - Barnes & Noble *Fantasy: Fantasy Art Wall John Jude Palencar, desktop wallpaper nr. 9156 About the Artist: *John Jude Palencar - Artist Profile - Gallery | Tor.com *John Jude Palencar *Arnie Fenner and Cathy Fenner (editors) and Arnie Fenner and John Jude Palencar (artwork), Origins: The Art of John Jude Palencar *Artist: John Jude Palencar - SFRevu Review *John Jude Palencar - Wikipedia *John Jude Palencar - Inheriwiki - Inheritance, Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr *John Jude Palencar Photos of Artist: *File:John Jude Palencar at World Horror Convention 2008.jpg - Wikimedia Commons Community: *(2) John Jude Palencar (Fan page) See Also * List of Cover Artists * List of Newford artists - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * Urban Fantasy Links Gallery 1. Blood Price (1991) .jpeg|1. Blood Price (1991 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/43320-vicki-nelson 2. Blood Trail (Vicki Nelson #2) by Tanya Huff-Jude.jpg|2. Blood Trail (1992 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762156.Blood_Trail 3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson #3) by Tanya Huff.jpg|3. Blood Lines (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762151.Blood_Lines 4. Blood Pact (1993—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff.jpg|4. Blood Pact (1993 by DAW—Vicki Nelson #4) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762148.Blood_Pact 5. Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson #5) by Tanya Huff.jpeg|5. Blood Debt (1997—Vicki Nelson series) by Tanya Huff—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/762153.Blood_Debt The Blood Books, Volume 3.jpg|6. The Blood Books, Volume 3 (2006) Blood Debt and Blood Bank collection by [Huff—Art by John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?85860 smoke and shadows 1.jpg|'Smoke and Shadows' (Tony Foster series #1) by Tanya Huff|link=http://books.ofearna.us/huff.html 1. Dreams Underfoot (1993).jpg|1. Dreams Underfoot (1993—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/underfoot-desc01.htm 2007-The Ivory and the Horn (Newford Book 6) (Newford #6) by Charles de Lint.jpg|6.The Ivory and the Horn (2007 by Orb—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—artist: John Jude Palencar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/632475.The_Ivory_and_the_Horn_Newford_Book_6_ 2005pb-Trader (Newford #7) by Charles de Lint .jpg|7. Trader (2005-tp Orb—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: ohn Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/trader-desc01.htm c-pb-2005-Someplace to Be Flying (Newford #8) by Charles de Lint—John Jude .jpg|8. Someplace to Be Flying (2005-pb by Orb, Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/someplace-desc01.htm 2005 pb-Moonlight and Vines (Newford #9) by Charles de Lint.jpg|9. Moonlight and Vines (2005 by Orb—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt: "Crow Girls"|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/moonlight-desc01.htm Forests of the Heart (Newford #10) by Charles de Lint.jpg|Forests of the Heart (2000-hc & 2001-pb by Tor—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/forests-desc01.htm The Onion Girl (Newford #11) by Charles de Lint.jpg|11. The Onion Girl (2001 by Tor—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Artist: John Jude Palencar ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/onion-desc01.htm Spirits in the Wires (Newford #13) by Charles de Lint.jpg|13. Spirits in the Wires (2003 & 2004 by Tor—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/spirits-desc01.htm spirits_djart-Spirits in the Wires.jpg|Spirits in the Wires—Dust Jacket Art|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/spirits-desc01.htm Widdershins (Newford #16) by Charles de Lint.jpg|16. Widdershins (2006 —Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar]|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/widdershins-desc01.htm Muse and Reverie (Newford #23) by Charles de Lint .jpg|23. Muse and Reverie (2009—Newford series) by Charles de Lint—Art: John Jude Palencar|link=http://www.sfsite.com/charlesdelint/muse-desc01.htm Category:Cover Artists